The Master: Sith apprentice
by DalekAddison
Summary: The Master, with the aid of a space-time anomaly, has reached a galaxy long long ago and that is very far away. Still wanting the upper hand over the Doctor, the Master is willing to be taught by Darth Sidious to become a Sith Master.


Count dooku and Darth sidious walked down the corridor

"My lord" Dooku began "The attack on the gestrus system was a failure. Mainly do to that young Jedi, Anakin Skywalker"

"I am pleased he is developing well" said Sidious "One day, he will be the greatest Jedi in this Galaxy!"

"Yes my lord. But surely you could convert him to the ways of the Sith before he does any further damage"

"No, don't ask such things of me Lord Tyrannus. Remember your place"

"I will my lord"

They approached a metal door. Dooku moved his hand through the air and the door hissed open. Behind the door, was a dark and sinister throne room.

Sidious walked up and sat down on the chair.

"Soon, this entire Galaxy will be ours" Sidious began "and I will be supreme ruler"

"And I shall be the champion soldier of the empire"

"Yeah…..of course" Sidious mumbled, he knew Dooku was to die.

"Lord Sidious!" Came a call from across the room, followed by a dreadful coughing noise. Dooku and Sidious whished around to see General Grievous enter the room, clanking his feet against the floor as he walked. "I trust you are pleased with your new throne room."

"It fits my needs grievous"

"Excellent, excellent. Now, I am aware you wished to see me." He said, followed by another coughing fit.

"yes. How goes the research into the time anomaly?"

"Excellent lord, most excellent." Grievous began patrolling around Sidious and Dooku. "I commissioned a droid party to be sent into the portal. We have so far gained no return signal. But recently, something else has happened."

"What is it grievous" It was Dooku who spoke

Grievous laughed but it quickly degraded into a painful cough.

"Here" He used his arm to indicate the door, which swished open and two guard droids entered, restraining a sinister man.

"This man came through from the portal, my lord. He comes from the land- and indeed time- at the other side."

"Who are you?" hissed Sidious

The man was let go and he walked forward.

"Darth Sidious" The man began "The most powerful Sith in this galaxy. Yet so, so, so stupid."

"I think you will find" Dooku interrupted "you are the fool. Unless you have not noticed, you are our prisoner"

"That may be true" continued the man "but you have neglected to scan me. I know for sure that a Darth lord as powerful as you would know what I am."

"I will go order the droids to bring up a scanner my lord" said grievous while bowing and beginning to leave,

"No need" interrupted Sidious "I can sense from here what you are. Two hearts: a timelord"

"Exactly!" shouted the man.

Sidious stood up "Who are you?"

"My name is the Master" He smiled evilly.

"What do you want here?"

"Well, I believe you are a great Sith lord and I also believe Time Lords are quite good at attracting and manipulating Medichlorians."

Sidious smiled. The Master soon did also.

"An apprentice!" Interrupted Dooku "A time lord apprentice!? Madness! The Time Lords would never use such a high art. They call it, 'backwards science'."

"But I'm not like other Timelords." Now, the Master had begun and orbit around Darth Sidious. "My presence here is a bit of pointer really. Timelords dare not interfere."

"True" said Dooku "But Timelord or not, can you manipulate the force? Have you had any lightsaber training?"

"They taught us how to fight on Gallifrey." The master reached into his pocket and pulled out the Laser Screwdriver. "No, that's not it" He pulled out the tissue compression eliminator. He shook his head and pulled out another device instead.

"Here we are!" with a flick of a switch, a yellow blade of light extended from the handle. "Always keep one handy"

Sidious and the Master smiled.

"Dooku! Grievous! Leave us!" order Sidious. Grievous bowed and left, but Dooku was reluctant to leave.

When they were alone, Sidious stood up.

"Now, do we begin with force, or lightsaber training?"

"Well" said the master "I've always wanted to be able to shoot electricity and jump really, really, really high"

"Then, we shall begin"


End file.
